Taste of Poison
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Dreams are just desires or could they mean something else?


AN: Just a one-shot that popped into my head. Inspired by Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm  
Not beta'd. Kind and constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. But, I would gladly accepted Sesshomaru under the tree.

Note: 12/9/16: Fixed a few errors that were kindly pointed out to me.

Kagome sighed. She didn't understand what any of this meant. Her dreams more becoming more vivid and left her feeling... adrift…lonely…almost like a piece was missing.

The dreams started a few days after her accident. She had fallen in the well house. She didn't remember why she had gone into the decaying building. All she remembered was waking up several days later in the hospital with her mother praying over her. She had apparently broken several bones and had a gaping hole in her midsection. She looked like she fell on a spike or something…

All she knew is she was found at the bottom of the well, broken.

During her recovery, the dreams had started. Fleeting moments that seem surreal. A white-haired man embracing her. Loving her in ways her eighteen-year-old self could only dream of.

Kagome grimaced as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Honestly, she shouldn't be able to walk, but the accident discovered her latent abilities. Apparently, she was a miko, a true holy being. This ability had sped up her recovery. Now, she was left with a few scars decorating her body. But, the gash in her stomach was still raw. It looked like a giant sunburst in her stomach and it still ached.

Kagome sighed for the millionth time and grabbed a bottle of wine out the refrigerator. She carefully poured herself a small glass of the red liquid. She held the goblet within her hand and grudgingly made her way back to her room.

She set the glass down next to her small bed and climbed into the covers. She reached for the glass and stared at the ruby liquid. It always reminded her of blood, but sometimes when she closed her eyes she could see blood red eyes. She shook her head and took a sip. The wine seemed to help the ache to help her sleep. It wouldn't stave off the dreams, but it helped her body relax. She took another sip gingerly feeling the warmth spreading down her body. She quickly finished the goblet and set the glass down beside her. She felt the lure of sleep and let the wine lull her into the rest.

 _The halls were eerily quiet. Kagome glanced around confidence within her steps. She could feel the call within her blood. It beckoned her closer._

 _The halls were a maze, a tactic to discourage. But, she knew the way. Her blood pulsed and drew her closer._

 _He stood in the doorway. Long, white hair almost silver in the moonlight swaying against his back. He turned his head towards her raising a questioning brow. His presence was suffocating. His power pressed upon hers._

 _She shivered. This feeling was her poison. So, wrong for her, but she couldn't help, but crave it. She needed it. She heard his measured footsteps towards her. Slow, undaunted, regal...He knew his power over her._

 _She watched him mesmerized. Golden eyes locked upon her azure eyes. His power, his being, she craved it beyond recognition._

 _He knew. He stopped in front of her gazing down with a slight smirk upon his lips._

 _She took a deep breath. His unique smell tantalizing her, he smelled of power... dark... like lightening coursing the thunder ridden sky. She lifted her head to gaze upon his face. Her eyes tracing the magenta markings upon his face down his arms and wonder where else she could find those markings upon his body._

 _He closed the distance between them, towering over her small frame. His golden stare seemed to pierce straight to her soul. Before she could blink, she felt his soft lips capture her own. Her startle gasp giving him the invitation to invade her mouth. She could feel his tongue battle her own as she felt his power settle under her skin. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her if she tried._

 _He pressed her closer circling her in his powerful embraced as she held onto him for dear life. She felt him lift her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Moaning at the clothed contact her core made to his obvious desire. She knew she should be afraid. But him, his taste, his power, it was a powerful poison to her soul._

 _She felt him kissing and nipping at her neck. He could kill her with just one bite, but he was careful with his sharp teeth just applying enough pressure to elicit breathy moans from her. She felt his claws shred her shirt and bra. She didn't have time to be indignant as he captured a taut peak within his mouth and began to suckle growling against her. It was too much._

 _Her power was rising mixing with his as she wantonly moaned and grinded against him. She never wanted this to end. She need this, him, his power, his desire. Gods, she could never get enough. He looked up fixing his blood red eyes on her before diving upon her mouth like an ambrosia for the gods._

The shrill noise of her alarm brought Kagome back into reality. She could feel her power shimmering beneath the surface and the wetness between her legs. Gods, these dreams would never leave her alone. She didn't know who the man, if he was that, was. She just knew her body craved him, her soul reached for him. But, he wasn't real. Just an outlet for her obvious frustrations.

She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 8am. She needed to get up and get to work. She had taken a personal assistant job to help with the Shrine bills. She was just lucky she passed her exams at all with the accident and her troubling health from her youth. Kagome shook her head and went through her morning routine.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen. She could hear her family going through their routines. It was just another day, she thought wryly. She grabbed her coat from the hallway and put her boots on. She needed to go, before she was late. She closed the door behind her and headed down the shrine steps. The world would not wait for Kagome Higurashi to get her act together, she mused.

So, very lost in thought, she didn't notice the man stopped in front of her, until she collided with him. She gasped and tried to catch her wayward spiral down, but with little success. She closed her eyes to brace herself, but it never came. She felt two very strong arms around her waist. She felt a pull, a hum within her blood.

She opened her eyes and was startle to find two very golden eyes staring back at her. She could almost see a blue crescent proudly displayed. She blinked and it was gone. She settled herself back up with his assistance and bowed. "Gomen," she whispered, but she felt a finger lifting her chin.

"Miko, you would do well to remember," the low baritone commanded, "your place." Before she could contemplate what this stranger albeit beautiful stranger meant, she felt a mouth pressed against hers.

Kagome was livid. She started to pull away from this man, but a growl held her in place. She felt his power revolt against her and she gasped. He took the opportunity slipping his tongue into her mouth. Dominating her. She moaned feeling his power seep under her skin. It was familiar, this taste of poison.

This man, no demon, was the same one from her dreams. She felt his power caress her and she felt the prickle in her mind. Her mind flashed memories of another white-haired man, a woman from another era, a monk, and small demon child, a little girl in orange, and him. Sesshomaru, standing tall regal beyond powerful. She remembered her journey, her family, her training, her mate. She clung to him bringing her body closer feeling his approval. She would never get enough of this...his power…his desire... he would always be her poison.


End file.
